Nagini
Nagini was a long, green female snake belonging to Lord Voldemort, with whom she had a special bond. She was also a Horcrux, after her master killed Bertha Jorkins. After Voldemort's initial downfall, he used Nagini's venom as one of the ingredients for a potion in order to regain strength, which led to his rebirth. In 1995, she attacked Arthur Weasley, but he managed to survive. During the Second Wizarding War, she had to be destroyed in order for Voldemort to be finally defeated. Nagini was killed by Neville Longbottom in 1998, being the last Horcrux to be destroyed. Physical Appearance Nagini is described as being a green viper, being roughly twelve feet long and as thick as a man's thigh. Being a viper, she is known to be venomous, and uses her venom to sustain her master during the time that he lost his body. Biography In 1994, Voldemort made Nagini a Horcrux, after killing Bertha Jorkins. He used Nagini to help him regain strength after he lived in a non-corporeal state after being struck by a Killing Curse that rebounded off an infant Harry Potter. With the help of Peter Pettigrew, he milked her venom, which created a potion that helped him stay alive until he could regain a body. Nagini further kept Voldemort alive by serving as one of his Horcruxes; his habit of keeping her unusually close to him is what led to Albus Dumbledore suspecting that she had become a Horcrux. Nagini also told her master that Frank Bryce was hearing a conversation of Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew, leading Voldemort to kill the Muggle man. Nagini was frequently used by Voldemort to kill others, or to dispose of their dead bodies. In 1995, he promised Nagini that she could devour Harry Potter after he had killed him. However, she was denied this when Harry escaped from the graveyard a bit after the promise was made. It is likely that Frank Bryce met that intended fate, sometime in 1994 (nearly a year earlier). Voldemort threatened Pettigrew with being fed to Nagini if Bartemius Crouch Sr. was able to contact Albus Dumbledore about the plot behind the Triwizard Tournament. He also used Nagini in the aforementioned attempt to kill Arthur Weasley. In 1997, Voldemort's prisoner, Hogwarts Muggle Studies teacher Charity Burbage, was fed to Nagini. Later, when Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov failed to capture Harry, Voldemort offered them a choice in punishment: being tortured by Draco Malfoy further or be killed and devoured by Nagini. At Christmas in the same year, Nagini was stationed at Godric's Hollow, posing as Bathilda Bagshot using extremely powerful Dark Magic. When Harry and Hermione Granger arrived there, she lured them into the late witch's home, signaled Voldemort, and attacked Harry. Nagini bit and coiled herself around Harry to hold him in place. Hermione came to his assistance, using a Blasting Curse against the snake, and the two escaped just before Voldemort arrived. Later, on Potterwatch, Lee Jordan revealed that the remains of Bathilda's body had been found after being informed by the Order of the Phoenix. .]] In 1998, Nagini was placed in an enchanted barrier by the Dark Lord, who told her it was for her own good, though since he was trying to ensure his own immortality, it was primarily for his. Later on, while in the Shrieking Shack she killed Severus Snape, under the orders of Voldemort, by biting his neck and injecting him with her deadly poison while the barrier enveloped Snape during the attack. After Voldemort tried to kill Harry Potter in the Forbidden Forest, she was released from the orb, as Voldemort believed there to be no more threat of her being killed, and he wore her around his neck and shoulders, like a scarf. She was beheaded by Neville Longbottom during the Battle of Hogwarts, who cut off her head with Godric Gryffindor's Sword. Since she was Voldemort's last remaining Horcrux, her death set up the climatic duel between him and Harry Potter. With no Horcruxes remaining and thus mortal again, Voldemort's death in that duel was final. Relationships Lord Voldemort , Nagini's master.]] Voldemort had a special relationship with Nagini, as she was his magical familiar and one of his Horcruxes. According to Dumbledore, Voldemort had strong feelings for Nagini that he had not for anyone else; she was the one thing that he cared about. He was able to communicate to Nagini due to the fact that he was a Parselmouth, which gave him a lot of command over Nagini. He turned her into a Horcrux in 1994 after he murdered Bertha Jorkins, giving him additional control over her, and an ability to communicate with her silently and across great distances, as she is able to signal to him when Harry Potter arrived at Godric's Hollow. Lord Voldemort was able to possess Nagini, which he did in December 1995, when he possessed her, entered the Ministry of Magic, and attacked Arthur Weasley, who was on watch duty (guarding Harry's prophecy) for the Order of the Phoenix in the Department of Mysteries. Arthur survived this attack — just barely — due to Harry dreaming about and being connected with Voldemort/Nagini at the time: Harry was able to warn Professor McGonagall, who subsequently told Dumbledore, who managed to save Arthur. It took quite a while for Arthur to recover in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, due to the fact the stitches and wounds bled profusely when the bandages were removed. Lord Voldemort managed to rise again due to Peter Pettigrew milking Nagini's venom which helped him return to a rudimentary body. As a Horcrux, her existence is what keeps Voldemort immortal. Voldemort usually send her on missions, such as infiltrating the Ministry, or holding Harry Potter in Godric's Hollow. Voldemort rewards her with corpses of those he killed as meals, though this was also a way to dispose bodies. He stopped sending the snake on missions after he realised Harry Potter knew about his Horcruxes. Eventually, Nagini was beheaded by Neville Longbottom during the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort was furious, and attempted to kill Neville. Nagini was the last destroyed horcrux, and her death led to Voldemort's final defeat. Etymology *"Naga" is "snake" in Sanskrit and "Nagin" means "female snake" in Hindi and Urdu. A reference to Rudyard Kipling's cobra character Nagainahttp://www.kipling.org.uk/rg_junglebook_names.htm. Under #37 "NAG", referred to as Nagini in some translations. Behind the scenes *It was officially stated that the murder Voldemort used to make Nagini a Horcrux was Bertha Jorkins. However, she never appeared in the films alongside the other dead characters (as Harry's parents appeared right after Frank Bryce) so in the film timeline, he could have used the murder of Frank Bryce instead. Indeed, Albus Dumbledore incorrectly suspected that his death was used for the Horcrux creation. *Nagini is killed by Neville using Gryffindor's Sword, which is an object that can destroy Horcruxes due to the fact that it had been impregnated with Basilisk venom in 1993. It is unknown if living Horcruxes can be destroyed by anything that cannot destroy an inanimate Horcrux; however, it is likely, because the Horcrux inside Harry was destroyed by Voldemort using Avada Kedavra. Nevertheless, it is still possible that living horcruxes cannot be destroyed by anything that would not destroy an inanimate Horcrux considering that the killing curse is a one-of-a-kind unblockable instant death spell. *Nagini and the Basilisk are both giant snakes who serve Voldemort, and both are killed with Gryffindor's Sword, when someone pulls the sword out of the Sorting Hat. Also both their deaths contributed to Voldemort becoming mortal (as the Basilisk fangs were used to destroy two Horcruxes, and the venom absorbed by Godric Gryffindor's Sword allowed the destruction of two or three more). Also, the Basilisk is related to the first appearance of a Horcrux in the series, while Nagini was the last Horcrux. *An old folklore belief holds that a stag can lure serpents with its breath to trample them. This led to one theory regarding the end of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in which Harry destroys Nagini, along with one of Voldemort's Horcrux, with his stag Patronus.Langford, David (2006). The End of Harry Potter? An Unauthorized Guide to the Mysteries that Remain. pp. 182-3. ISBN 9780765318340. *As a living container of a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul, it is unknown what would happen if she could die naturally. *In the films she was portrayed as some species of python; this contradicts the book's description of her as a venomous snake. However, it is possible she is a fictional species of venomous python within the movie continuity. *It is unknown whether Voldemort owned Nagini before or after his fall in 1981, but he may have found the snake during his exile in Albania. *It is never said why Harry's wounds from Nagini are able to be healed just with Dittany, while others, such as Severus Snape or Arthur Weasley (almost), are killed by her venom. The protective enchantments put in place with Lily Potter's death may act against Nagini's venom, but this protection had already faded when Harry was wounded. One possible explanation is that one Horcrux cannot significantly damage another. It is also possible that Nagini can choose whether or not to apply the venom into her bites, which is very likely as Lord Voldemort makes it clear that Harry's life is reserved for his own taking. It is also possible that the tears of the Phoenix had made Harry immune to venom. *Nagini was usually sent on missions on Voldemort's behalf, making her rather vulnerable, which is against the general purpose of a horcrux: to protect the portion of the soul. She shares this trait with the diary Horcrux. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references de:Nagini fr:Nagini ru:Нагайна fi:Nagini Category:1998 deaths Category:Deaths by decapitation Category:Females Category:Pets Category:Second War casualties Category:Snakes Category:Lord Voldemort's horcruxes Category:Voldemort's possessions Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Killed by Neville Longbottom